


Sleepy

by frozenCinders



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: The first time Gilgamesh decided to sleep in Kirei's bed was rather normal, just a bit of extra weight beside him. It wasn't until the second time that Kirei realized how much his life was changing.





	Sleepy

"Kirei."

Kirei didn't open his eyes, offering only a quiet hum of acknowledgement.

"I hate your bed," Gilgamesh complained. He was sitting up now, Kirei could feel.

"Then don't sleep in it," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"But this is where I want to sleep."

"Then you're welcome to."

Gilgamesh clicked his tongue and huffed irritably.

The next night, Kirei immediately noticed something was different when he went to lay down. The bed was suddenly very soft- so much so that Kirei was startled, thinking at first that it was somehow deteriorating. There were at least ten pillows strewn about the headboard and, now that he was looking and his eyes were adjusted to the darkness, he couldn't believe the first thing he noticed wasn't that the bed was twice its previous size. Definitely the work of...

"Oh, Kirei," Gilgamesh greeted, casual as can be, "do you like it?"

Kirei climbed under the blanket- a comforter now- and closed his eyes, seeing if he could relax. To his surprise, it was actually quite pleasant. So he cracked an eye open to look at Gilgamesh.

"Yes, as it turns out."

Gilgamesh smiled and joined him, cuddling up to his side.

As Kirei slept, he dreamt of when he discovered his father's corpse. Gilgamesh was there this time, caressing Kirei's face, licking a slow trail up his cheek to catch his tears. It took him too long to notice his own grin.

He woke up feeling more refreshed than ever, with an ancient king contentedly snoozing on his shoulder. Kirei smiled to himself and brought a hand up to stroke Gilgamesh's hair.

Kirei's affection was usually performative. With Gilgamesh, it at least felt more natural than it had with his wife. It wasn't because he was supposed to kiss him, but that it was what pleased his king. But Gilgamesh wasn't awake to smile at Kirei's gesture when he kissed the top of his head. It felt good. It felt right.

So Kirei turned as gently as he could so as not to wake Gilgamesh, and wrapped his arms around him. Maybe he was still half asleep after all.


End file.
